Harmonysong's Wish
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: HarmonySong is a Medicine cat that falls in love with a Tom from another Clan sound familiar? Harmonysong is a descendent of Leafpool will she make the same mistake?
1. Chapter 1: Trouble with a Tom or is it?

HarmonySong's** Wish**

Chapter** 1: Trouble With A Tom Or Is It?**

* * *

**Please not too hard criticism, I'm still pretty new at this. Also I necessarily don't know where I'm going with this story. So you the reviewers can pitch in with ideas.**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, I do not sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

Harmonypaw's POV

It was a warm Greenleaf day and I was basking on the warm SunRocks in ThunderClan territory. Didn't I mention that I'm a medicine cat apprentice in training? Well my mentor, Stormdrop was gathering herbs and she told me to stay here. Being obedient me I did exactly what I was told. Now I'm here in the sun reflecting my pretty fluffy yellow pelt. Even though I'm seven moons old, I'm not as helpless as you think.

There were four other Clans besides mine. WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. I was very close to the RiverClan border but I didn't mind since it was against the code to hurt a medicine cat. Eventually, I got bored and started to hunt at least some good would come out of that then sitting on my rump for the rest of the day. My technique for my hunting crouch wasn't exactly perfect but it'll do. A squeaking mouse was nearby and I started to stalk it. When I was two tail-lengths away I jumped, but I got a little too close to the river and fell into it. I was trying to keep my head up but it was no use.

So this is was how it feels to drown, I thought. Trying to get up to the surface was like fighting a badger alone. My flailing limbs were no use and my energy was going down expediently. StarClan is near, I thought.

Then after a few seconds without air my mind started to blur. Till I felt a pull on my scruff and a yank. Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the border.

"Who are you!" I said madder than I should have.

"I just saved your life, show a little gratefulness," he said slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry your majesty," I said sarcastically.

"What's your problem," he said drying his pelt.

"My problem? I had that under control!" I said fuming.

"Alright I'll leave this feisty she-cat alone," he said with a mocking tone.

"I'm not feisty," I said defensively.

"Alright, if you say so and by the way if you want to go over the border your going to have to swim," he said smirking.

"Uhh.." I didn't really want to go through that again, I thought.

"Then how am I going to get back?" I said out loud accidentally.

"How about let me help you," he said.

"You? You just practically said I had a fiery spirit then tell me you can help? Is this a joke or something?" I asked clearly not believing him.

"Fine do you want me to get my friends to help? Cause I can call them right now," he said.

"You wouldn't dare, but I guess you can," I said nervously.

"By the way my names Frecklepaw," he says while I try to cling on to him when we go into the water.

"Mines Harmonypaw," I said after we reached the border.

"Please don't tell anyone that I was here," I said not wanting to get in trouble.

"No problem as long as you meet me here at Sunhigh," he said his eyes were playful.

"Fine, but this better not be a prank or I'll get you," I said playfully.

"Harmonypaw! Harmonypaw! Where are you?" Stormdrop shouted.

"You better go my mentor is looking for me," I said urgently.

He scuttled off into the reeds and was gone. Now I have to tell my mentor what I was doing, I thought dreadfully.

"Stormdrop I'm over here!" I called toward her.

"Where were you Harmonypaw? You know not to wander around," she scolded me like she was my mother.

"I'm sorry I thought I would go hunting to feed my Clan," I said smoothly.

"Well then where's your prey?" she asked looking around.

"I didn't really get to catch anything," I said looking away.

"You know, you can tell me anything," she says hoping for me to tell something.

Not this at least besides I'll just be scolded about you can't fall in love, I thought.

"Fine if you don't want to tell, but lets get back to camp with all these herbs," she said muffled with herbs in her mouth. I picked up the rest and we padded back to camp.

**_Frecklepaw's POV_**

_At RiverClan Camp_

I arrived at the camp a little before Sun-high. Then I thought about Harmonypaw and her beautiful fluffy pelt. Isn't that name familiar? I thought. I was so deep in my thoughts my friends started to notice.

"Hey, Frecklepaw why are you acting weird lately? Oakpaw, my best friend asked me.

"Yeah you've been daydreaming ever since you came back _from saving that she-cat,"_ Minnowpaw said the last part in a murmur.  


"Wait you know Minnowpaw?" I asked her.

"Well yeah and I was hearing talking and I sorta peeked," she said sheepishly.

"So you spied on me? Minnowpaw how could you?! Shouldn't you be able to trust me, guys? I asked, but nobody answered me.

"Minnowpaw what did you see?" I asked hoping she didn't see much.

"I was going to say hi to you before she drowned, but you were staring at that she-cat even before that!" She said jealously.

"Go on," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Then I heard you talk to her about meeting you at Sun-High," she said a little hurt.

"Most of that's true, but I was not staring at her," I said defensively and started to walk off.

**This turned out better than I thought. So please review! Whoever is the first person to review will get a "Harmonypaw and Frecklepaw" second "Jealous Minnowpaw" and third "confused Oakpaw"!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems and Sun-High

**HarmonySong's Wish**

**Chapter 2: Family Problems and Sun-High**

**Harmonypaw's POV**

When we got to camp, there was the grouchiest Tom I have ever known, Jayfeather. He was telling the other apprentices how to put in bedding correctly. He used to be the medicine cat and he mentored, Stormdrop. Also, he's my great uncle and is almost the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Our oldest cat was Leafpool, my great grandmother she was also a medicine cat but fell in love and had my grandfather and his siblings. What's unusual is that her contact with StarClan is still as strong as ever. She would still forsee and interpret prophecies and everyone believed her.

Sometimes I would spy on her talking in her sleep about her love for Crowfeather and how she misses him, which I guess was my great grandfather. He died a couple of moons ago protecting his clan from dogs raging into the camp.

My mother, Mistyfur was licking my sister, Sapphirepelt for having her warrior ceremony. Sometimes I feel like I'm ignored because I'm a medicine cat. My parents always wanted the best warriors. I always have a fiery attitude because of that, but in the inside all I ever wanted was someone to notice me.

You see, I don't have very many friends. Only one and her name is Melodysong, but we hardly hang out anymore because of our duties. (lol) That's why Stormdrop feels like a mother to me. When I was born, I was always the weakest one in the litter so I had to visit the medicine den every half moon. That's why I chose to be a medicine cat apprentice. My parents weren't happy and ignored me. My siblings disown me. The only sibling who was nice enough to be sweet to me was Aurorapaw but she died when there was a fox attack. So when I met Frecklepaw he was like a beautiful rainbow that brings me out of my dark and dreary life. I truly am grateful to StarClan for his friendship.

**Frecklepaw's POV**

Look at my parents, Wavefur and Icedrops being concerned for my brother, Herbpaw. He was a medicine cat in training. My parents didn't even look at me when I was born they were too busy being raising him. Instead of giving me attention I didn't trust nobody. I always believe that I never had parents. I don't see how I'm still alive. The only one I completely trust is Oakpaw and that's it. I know of Minnowpaw's crush on me but I only like her as a friend. Apparently she doesn't take no for an answer. She follows me around camp and where ever I go. I have to move nests everyday because of that.

"Hey Waterspeck can I go hunting?" I asked.

"Yes as long as you get the queens a juicy fish," she said not paying attention to me which I am use to.

"Thanks Waterspeck your the best!" I exclaimed as I raced off toward the border.

I was the first one there and waited for a few minute which seemed like a few hours. Then I saw her blue eyes and yellow pelt.

I started to swim out there but she went in instead in the shallow side though. I was really happy that she at least tried to get to my side of the border. Harmonypaw was shivering and shaking off water droplets. I licked and groomed her hoping she would get warmer.

"Thhaaankkkkss for your help Frecklepaw," she shivered.

"You know I could've swimmed over there." I said concerned.

"I know but I'm tough I can handle it," she said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Alright so what do you want to play?" I asked wiggling my rump.

"How about... Your it!" she touched me and ran off.

"Hey that's no fair!" I shouted.

She ran toward the Splitting Streams where the rivers split hip into different streams. When I almost had her she disappeared.

"Harmonypaw! Harmonypaw this isn't funny!" I shouted for her.

"Frecklepaw! Get off of me!" Harmonypaw squirmed under me. I blushed and helped her up and apologized.

**Harmonypaw's POV**

Frecklepaw and I started to share tongues. Both of us were tired so we decided to stay in a cave on the edge of RiverClan territory.

"So, Frecklepaw do you have any wishes or desires?" I asked him.

"Yeah I wish this night wouldn't end," he said playfullness in his eyes.

"Okay what else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Like you want to be the best warrior, leader, or have a mate and kits," I explained. After he thought about it.

"I wish my parents would pay attention to me. You probably wouldn't understand," he revealed.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said tearing up.

"How do you know what it's like?" Frecklepaw asked standing up.

"My parent's always wanted warriors instead of medicine cats and so they ignored me," I said letting out a tear.

"Well mine has no time for me they are always looking after my brother," he said.

"Looks like we have the same problems," I said and started to fall asleep.

"Yeah but I think I'm better off without them," he said.

"By the way what's your wish?" he asked.

"Mine is that medicine cats can have a mate and kits," I said.

"That's a great wish," he yawned.

"Thanks for staying with me," I said eyes drooping.

"I would do anything for a friend," he said but I didn't hear him, I was already asleep.

What they didn't know was someone watching them behind the reeds.

"I have to get rid of this she-cat and I know the perfect way." she smiled deviously to herself.

**The first reviewer could still get a "Harmonypaw and Frecklepaw plushie", second reviewer "Jealous Minnowpaw plushie", third reviewer "Confused Oakpaw plushie" and fourth reviewer "Oakpaw and Minnowpaw plushie".**


	3. Chapter 3: AN

A/N:

**I know some of you things that Harmonypaw is a Mary-Suish but I didn't pick this name. This is a tribute to my sister to read. I don't really care if you review it's just that I said that you'll get a plushie to be a little exciting. Btw my sister loves the Leafpool and Crowfeather sort of storyline and Forbidden Love. I know that its overused and all that, but I don't really care so thanks for listening to this Author Note and I know its not a chapter but please dot report me because this story is going to be on hiatus. I'm working on my other story Grey Wing's Storm look on my profile if you want to read it.**


End file.
